Le côté sombre de la magie
by Ty S. Brekke
Summary: Je vais présenter ici quelques textes sur des personnages mêlés à des histoires sombres. Je vous laisse deviner mes protagonistes au fil de votre lecture (ce qui n'est pas particulièrement difficile).
1. Au coeur de la nuit

_Texte écrit durant une nuit HPF, sur le thème "Silencieux"._

* * *

 **Au coeur de la nuit**

Les élèves rient, c'est la rentrée. Pour certains, tout est nouveau. Pour d'autres, c'est le début de leur dernière année, ce qui provoque un petit pincement de cœur alors même que les jours qui vont s'écouler avant qu'ils ne quittent Poudlard sont encore nombreux. Pour le reste de la Grande Salle, ce n'est qu'une année scolaire comme une autre qui commence, avec son lot de ravissements, d'examens, de magie et de quidditch.

A l'une de ces tables, un jeune et beau garçon aux yeux marrons observe l'assemblée en silence. Il se montre d'une politesse distante, affichant un sourire ravi pour faire bonne figure. Mais au fond de lui bouillonne une idée qui ne l'a pas lâché de l'été. Tout au long du premier banquet de l'année, il se force à paraître amical et se mêle, de temps à autres, aux conversations de ses congénères.

Dès le lendemain, il entame des recherches actives quand les cours lui en laissent le temps, dans les coins les plus sombres de la bibliothèque. Il va jusqu'à interroger le professeurs Binns sur les origines de l'école. Ce soporifique sorcier est tellement surpris d'être questionné que le garçon doit insister pour lui prouver son réel intérêt.

Les premiers froids d'octobre s'infiltrent dans les couloirs du château lorsqu'enfin il met la main sur ce qu'il désire : un simple robinet dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage. Sans doute le lien était-il accessible à tous lorsque le passage a été créé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui a fallut transgresser quelques paragraphes du règlement pour parvenir à cette découverte, et il s'en fiche totalement.

Bien entendu, se faire surprendre ferait très mauvais effet, mais le garçon sait charmer et embobiner ses professeurs. A l'exception de l'un d'eux, qui paraît prêter davantage d'attention à ses agissements. Le professeur Dumbledore ne peut savoir ce qu'il mijote, mais c'est un sorcier puissant et intelligent, autrement dit dangereux.

C'est donc la nuit qu'il se faufile désormais pour pénétrer dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, bien qu'il ne soit clairement pas une fille. Il pourrait bien y aller en journée en prétendant chercher une demoiselle qui lui plaît beaucoup, mais il redoute de tomber sur cette geignarde Sans-de-bourbe, qui est l'une des raisons qui l'ont tenu éloigné si longtemps desdites toilettes.

Les pieds nus, une cape chaude passée par-dessus son pyjama, il glisse plus qu'il ne marche sur les pierres froides. Un sort d'orientation lui permet de circuler sans lumière, évitant d'importuner les tableaux et donc de les avertir de sa présence. Il se fait aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, écoutant le moindre bruit annonciateur d'ennuis.

Dans la quiétude nocturne, un sifflement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Peu sont ceux qui parlent Fourchelang, et encore moins qui ont du sang de Salazar Serpentard dans les veines. Il a ces deux pouvoirs qui lui octroient, du moins à ses yeux, le privilège de perpétuer certaines valeurs contestables.

Octobre se fait encore plus froid à mesure qu'il s'enfonce dans les noires profondeurs sous l'école. Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour atteindre cette porte enchâssée dans une roche brute. Derrière, la Chambre Secrète de Salazar Serpentard. Une vaste salle aux piliers serpentins, au bout de laquelle son fondateur s'est représenté en une immense statue. C'est un peu pompeux, même pour l'ambitieux garçon.

Eclairé par une faible lueur verdâtre, le lieu ferait frémir les plus courageux des Gryffondors (à condition qu'ils le soient vraiment, ce dont il doute). Le garçon, lui, sourit. Un sourire torve, inquiétant. L'idée germée cet été commence à prendre forme. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver l'arme secrète du fondateur de la maison du Serpent.

Fourchelang pour ouvrir le passage. Fourchelang pour entrer dans la chambre. Fourchelang pour appeler l'arme.

Le garçon est malin. Le serpent est son serviteur. Jamais leurs regards ne se croiseront. Seuls quelques mots, une indication, une description, une heure. Le mal a pénétré à Poudlard et il est déterminé à y disséminer sa haine.

Pendant des mois, la peur va régner dans les couloirs. L'inquiétude voiler le regard professoral. Pendant des mois, un jeune garçon va glisser la nuit dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage, pour mieux perpétrer ses méfaits. Pendant des mois, le serpent va glisser en silence dans les tuyaux du château, pétrifier les nés-moldus qui l'auront croisé… mais jamais directement.

La colère gronde dans le cœur du garçon. Il ne veut pas simplement effrayer. Il veut tuer. Il veut annihiler ces moldus qui tentent de passer pour des sorciers. Mais le basilic n'est pas tout puissant. Aussi silencieux soit-il, il ne peut se glisser en plein couloir et fixer les yeux de ses victimes devant une assemblée de témoins. Il faut attendre juin pour qu'enfin un regard le croise.

C'est une nuit comme une autre, sauf qu'en arrivant dans les toilettes, ce soir-là, des pleurs s'élèvent de l'une des cabines. Aucun doute sur la personne qui les produit. Il n'y a qu'une idiote binoclarde et stupide pour ainsi s'enfermer des heures, au point d'en oublier le dîner et le moment du coucher.

Quelques mots de Fourchelang et l'arme remonte par les tuyaux. Le garçon n'a même pas besoin de descendre ce soir. Pas un cri. Pas même un petit bruit de surprise ou de frayeur. En un instant, la geignarde a croisé le regard du tueur. En un instant, elle est passée de vie à trépas.

Dans un château endormi, une ombre retourne se coucher.


	2. Le visage du mal

_Texte d'une nuit HPF, écrit sur le thème "Visage"._

* * *

 **Le visage du mal**

A ceux qui liront ces mots, je suis désolé.

Nous n'avons rien vu venir. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il était devenu. Si nous l'avions su… Pour être honnête, sans doute n'aurions nous pas fait grand chose. Tout au plus, nous l'aurions assis en face de nous pour tenter de le raisonner. Il aurait baissé la tête et nous aurait promis de changer de fréquentations. Il est même probable qu'il l'eut fait pour dissimuler ce qu'il était vraiment.

A ceux qui liront cette lettre, je n'étais qu'un père.

J'avais beaucoup d'ambition pour notre fils. J'étais fier de ses résultats scolaires. J'étais satisfait du milieu dans lequel il évoluait. Je lui imaginait un grand avenir, que je m'employais à lui construire aussi sûrement que son comportement le rendait exemplaire. Peut-on juger des parents qui n'ont vu que le beau dans leur enfant ? Je ne vous blâmerais si vous le faisiez. J'aurais probablement fait de même. J'ai fait de même.

A ceux qui liront ces lignes, je n'ai pas d'autres mots que ceux-ci pour expliquer ce dont je suis responsable.

Je m'étais senti humilié. Trahi par ma chair, pointé du doigt par mes égaux. J'étais la risée du monde magique. Et pourtant, un cœur de père battait toujours en moi. Et plus encore, le mari que j'étais refusait d'abandonner le seul être que j'acceptais désormais d'aimer. Et cet être là m'avait demandé l'impossible. J'étais prêt à tout pour la tranquillité de son âme. J'étais aussi torturé à l'idée que mon enfant souffre indéfiniment. Il était mon fils, que Merlin en soit témoin !

A ceux qui liront mes phrases, pardonnez au piètre père qui a souhaité se racheter.

J'ai un temps espérer le ramener à la raison. Mais son regard avait changé. Je lisais désormais la haine dans ses yeux bleus, si semblables aux miens. Son masque était tombé et j'ai eu peur. Peur de mon fils. Peur de revenir sur ma parole. Peur d'être un mauvais père. Peur d'être découvert. Je l'ai enfermé dans son propre corps. J'ai muselé son libre arbitre. Je l'ai dissimulé aux yeux du monde. Je voulais être un bon père. Je voulais sauver mon fils, quelqu'en soit le prix et peu importe si ce n'était qu'une fausse image de vie.

A ceux qui liront cette confession, j'ai perdu mon enfant ce matin.

Il m'a échappé. Sans doute avait-il passé trop d'années sous ma coupe. Sans doute ma magie a-t-elle perdu de son pouvoir. Que sais-je encore des raisons qui lui ont permis de fuir… Si vous trouvez cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Si je suis mort, c'est qu'il est revenu vers moi. Ne craigniez pas les rumeurs sur le retour de Vous-savez-qui. Ce n'est pas vraiment lui qu'il faut craindre. A la vérité, le vrai visage du mal, c'est celui que porte mon fils. C'est celui que je porte. Méfiez-vous des visages innocents, ce sont ceux qui cachent les plus lourds secrets. Méfiez-vous des parents qui aiment leurs enfants, ce sont eux les premiers aveuglés. Méfiez-vous de ceux qui ne paraissent pas importants. Ce sont eux qui, en grossissant les rangs ou en s'aveuglant, viendront former le vrai visage du mal.


End file.
